With the increase of both elective and necessary facial and eye surgeries over the years, a demand for increased ease of protecting the face of a patient after surgery has increased. A patient may have bandages or stitches over areas of her face needing protection from dust and/or water. A user may wish to get back to a daily routine after a facial surgery but is prevented from certain activities for the consequences associated with exposure to water and/or dust. For example, a patient may want to take a shower but is forced to take a bath in order to ensure that no water splashes on her face.
Conventional protective face shield use an adhesive or belt strap system to stick the face shield against the face of a user. The user is thus protected against water and dust when wearing the face shield. However, conventional face shields have a predefined shape that fails to allow for easy or cost-effective adjustment. FIG. 1 is an example of a conventional face shield 100 including a few methods of adjustment of the fit of the face shield. Face shield 100 includes two different systems for adjusting the fit. A belt system 103 allows a user to tighten a strap wrapping around the top of the head of the user. In addition, a screw system 105 tightens a strap wrapped around the sides, front, and back of the user's head. Such conventional systems are ineffective for adjusting the size of the face shield and are cost ineffective for use in disposable applications.